militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Medical Command (Deployment Support)
The 3rd Medical Command (Deployment Support) (MDSC) or "Desert Medics" is headquartered in Atlanta, GA and manages all the Army Reserve deployable field medical units east of Ohio. While the 807th MDSC covers the MTOE medical units to the west and ARMEDCOM provides command and control for all the Table of Distribution and Allowance (TDA) medical units within CONUS. Units of the 3rd MDSC provide general, surgical, dental, ambulance, behavioral health, preventive maintenance, and veterinary support to Army units and to civilian populations. History Subordinate units 3rd Medical Command (Deployment Support) is responsible for all Table of Organization and Equipment (TO&E) reserve medical units east of the Mississippi river and in Louisiana. *5th Medical Brigade at Birmingham, Alabama 8th Medical Brigade at Fort Wadsworth, New York 332nd Medical Brigade at Nashville, Tennessee 338th Medical Brigade at Horsham, Pennsylvania 804th Medical Brigade at Devens, Massachusetts Lineage 3d Medical Command Headquarters and Headquarters Company was constituted 21 December 1928, in the Regular Army as the 3d Auxiliary Surgical Group. Activated 5 May 1942, at Fort Sam Houston, Texas. Reorganized and redesignated 1 August 1945, as the 896th Medical Professional Service. Inactivated 6 October 1945, in Germany. Redesignated 16 March 1991, as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3d Medical Command. Activated in Saudi Arabia with personnel from Headquarters Company, 3d Medical Command (Provisional) organized 16 September 1990 in Saudi Arabia. The ARCENT Medical Group (Provisional) was established on 6 December 1990 by ARCENT Permanent Order 262-1. On 29 December 1990 ARCENT Permanent Order 273-1 amended that order to create the United States Army Forces Central Command Medical Command (Provisional). In order to provide the staffing required for the Medical Command, the staff of the 202nd Medical Group, an Army National Guard unit from Florida, was combined with the staff of the ARCENT Medical Group (Provisional). On 5 March 1991, Forces Command Permanent Order 31-1 activated the 3rd Medical Command effective 15 March 1991. This activation was implemented with no change in mission or staffing of the ARCENT Medical Command. Unit insignia Shoulder sleeve insignia (SSI) Description :On a maroon triangle, one point down, with a yellow border, in height and in width overall, two yellow serpents with maroon eyes entwined upon a yellow staff with a white Maltese cross at top. Symbolism :Maroon and white are colors traditionally associated with the Medical Corps. The designation of the Command is denoted by the triangular shape of the insignia. The staff and serpents refer to medical service and the Maltese cross recalls the unit?s heritage of support in combat. Yellow/gold stands for excellence. Background :The shoulder sleeve insignia was authorized on 12 June 1992. (TIOH Drawing Number A-1-800) Distinctive unit insignia (DUI) Description :A gold color metal and enamel device in height overall, consisting of a maroon cross surmounted by a white Maltese cross; on either side a gold spring of laurel conjoined at top and surmounted at top by two brown scimitars crossed diagonally points down with red tassels; at bottom an arced red scroll inscribed "FRONT LINE SURGEONS" in gold letters. Symbolism :Maroon and white are colors traditionally associated with the Medical Corps. The maroon cross stands for Army medicine while the Maltese cross recalls the 3d Medical Command's heritage of service and sacrifice in the field. The laurel sprigs, signifying honor and achievement, recall the unit's World War II campaigns and service. They simulate an arrowhead recalling the unit's assault landing in Sicily, while forming a triangle highlighting the unit's numerical designation. The scimitars represent the unit's participation in the two Southwest Asia Campaigns. Gold stands for excellence, red for courage and sacrifice. Background :The distinctive unit insignia was authorized on 27 July 1992 Unit honors References External links * GlobalSecurity.org – 3rd Medical Command 003 003